


Odinson

by Fee_Verte



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Odin's actually good parenting, a mix of mythology and mcu, but in the mcu, they are gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: Or how Loki is Odin's son even if he is Laufey's too.





	Odinson

**Author's Note:**

> You take the lifespan of gods, the idea that Jotuns can both sire and bear children and Odin saying that Loki is his son. Then you try to write crack.  
> But as always: I try to write crack and get something more serious, or try to write something serious and get humorous undertones.

This war had been a good one, thought Odin. Sadly it lasted only for two centuries, what a pity. His men found new tales to tell, new songs to sing. The only negative side was that some of his men had become a bit reckless (he really must remember to tell Tyr off, losing your head three times in one century was embarrassingly sloppy), but they all fought with much vigour and courage. The Jotuns had fought valiantly too, even if they lost. Earlier today his men captured the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Jotuns failed to secure Mimir’s Head and thus Asgard has won this war. Suddenly Odin looked up, there seemed to be a commotion outside. He stood up and walked to the entrance of his tent, and then outside. King Laufey was striding through the camp. He looked very menacing - as always. Maybe he wanted thanks for the challenge he issued by invading Midgard with the Casket? Or to apologize for missing the last months of the war? But King Laufey wanted neither, instead they pressed a small bundle – a little blue baby – into Odin’s arms. “Our union was blessed, but look how small our child is and how strong his magic. Already changing shapes.” spoke Laufey. And truly, the child changed into an Asgardian form before Odin’s eyes. “You have a son, puny god. And he takes after you.” they continued. “You will have to raise him.” “Aye, that I will. You honour me greatly Laufey, first with this war, then with our son. Loki will be his name, and he will be great.”

Centuries passed.

“You are my son, Loki.” Odin spoke with much intent, hoping to make his son see sense. “No, I can’t be. You just said that I am a Laufeyson.” Ah, the single mindedness of youth. Odin harrumphed. “Loki, remember your lessons on Jotuns, especially on their reproduction. You are my son.” Loki grew pale. “You and Laufey.” His son could certainly shriek very loud. Then Loki’s eyes became wide and pleading. “That can’t be the truth, there was a war. Please tell me you are joking.” Odin had to smile, Loki was still a child in some matters. “You are young, after some thousands of years you too will see that a war is a fine thing to pass time with. All things become boring with time. For such old rulers as Laufey and I, war is a good exercise for our minds and to tire out our men. We are gods, Loki, nobody dies, so where is the harm?” During Odin’s lecture Loki got a thoughtful mien as always when he learnt something new. “But why would you then prefer Thor and make him your co-ruler? You always said he and I both were born to be kings.” “And who told you such nonsense?” “Everyone said so.” “Then everyone is wrong. Thor was to learn how to be king at my side, and then to take over Midgard. Now he will learn much from my generals and advisors while on Midgard, and will then take over as king. He is much like Baldur who takes too much after Frigga to be king of Asgard. And now he rules at his grandfather's side over Vanaheim. Thor is like his mother Gaea. Midgard is his, the nine realms and Olympus already agreed. He and his nephew Zeus are very similar, haven’t you already noticed this?” Loki nodded. He looked very calculating. Well, Odin had said enough for now. But when Loki would celebrate becoming an adult Odin would have a surprise for him. After all, this was the son who resembled Odin the most – a trickster and a mage – his heir.


End file.
